Toxic
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Lo más alarmante de ese sueño no es el hecho de que vas a hacerle "eso", sino de que quieras. Scott es una maldita sustancia tóxica: la deseas y la odias al mismo tiempo. - Crack! Scott/Cartman


**Toxic.**

Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó indignado_

—_¿Quieres que tu abuela viva o no? —cuestionó juguetón. _

_Obedeció porque creyó que Scott sí se había tragado semejante mentira. Quería de vuelta sus dieciséis dólares por una cuestión que iba más allá de la cantidad o lo que se pudiera comprar con ellos, se trataba de la dignidad, del hecho de que Scott Tenorman no tuviera en sus sucias manos un dinero que le pertenecía a él y que obtuvo mediante sucios engaños._

_Agachó la cabeza y murmuró de forma atropellada: «Por favor dámelo». Mas no fue suficiente._

—_No, no —dijo, como si estuviese hablando con un niño de jardín. Cartman rodó los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia—. Ponte de rodillas…_

_Una sonrisa recargada de malicia se dibujó en su rostro pecoso, exhibiendo sus aparatos fijos. Lentamente, se llevó las manos hacia la entre pierna, bajando la cremallera de los pantalones y luego la ropa interior. Cartman contempló horrorizado y nervioso la erección del chico, tragó despacio, las gotas de sudor se confundían con la fuerte lluvia que caía. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerza que no pasase lo que, obviamente, sabía que pasaría._

—_Ahora baja la cabeza —canturreó, dando un paso adelante— y…_

—¡Amorcito, ya despierta! —exclamó Liane, sacudiéndolo con cuidado.

Cartman abrió los ojos, tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración y se secó la transpiración con la sábana. Antes de ver el rostro alterado de su madre, todavía quedó rastro de la demoníaca y sucia mirada de su medio-hermano, lo que lo obligó a dar un pequeño sobresalto en la cama.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que soñaba con aquella distorsión del pasado, cuando tuvo nueve años y se humilló para conseguir su dinero. Aunque en el sueño no rogaba, sino que Scott le exigía una mamada y, lo peor de todo, él se la daba, sumiso como nunca se imaginó serlo. A veces todo resultaba tan nítido que despertaba con nauseas, sintiendo en la boca el imaginario sabor de su semen, amargo; obligado a correr al baño a toda velocidad y vomitar. ¡Mierda! Cómo odiaba a ese hijo de puta-muerta, cómo se moría de rabia cada vez que se lo cruzaba accidentalmente en la tienda de abarrotes o en la calle, cómo odiaba pensar tan seguido en él.

_Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

—Estoy bien, Ma —mintió, con la cabeza gacha—. Sólo fue una jodida pesadilla.

—Pero siempre parece ser la misma y… la estás teniendo demasiado seguido —recordó, dudando de las palabras de su hijo. Cartman la miró con firmeza y consiguió el efecto deseado: ella desistió—. Bien… Entonces te dejaré para que vuelvas a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Liane apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. El chico quedó boca arriba, viendo el techo sin mirarlo, se quitó las frazadas de encima, todavía acalorado. Algo le incomodaba demasiado y le causaba cierto pavor comprobarlo directamente, corroborar que era real, palpable y de lo más irritante. Cuando supo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que la tocase, la mano izquierda, temblorosa, bajó hasta su entrepierna. Dudó, la apartó, luego volvió a ponerla ceca de… Sí: cerca de su erección.

¿Podía algo tan desagradable despertar así su cuerpo? No lo entendía, se taladraba la cabeza con esa pregunta, porque las otras cuatro o cinco veces también tenía su miembro rígido y la única forma de calmarlo era masajeándoselo despacio. No podía evitar los breves lapsus en los que veía la mano de dedos largos de Scott y no la suya, entonces lanzaba las almohadas por la habitación y se daba una ducha helada.

_Ni_ atreverse a pensar en que por sus venas corría algo distinto al odio. _Nunca_. Antes muerto.

Casi con lágrimas en los ojos de la rabia, comenzó a masajearse la erección con suaves movimientos circulares. Giró la cabeza y se cruzó con los ojos de plástico de su viejo sapo de trapo. Suspiró, como si el animalito acabase de decir un reconfortante discurso y aunque literalmente no haya sido así, el Sapo Clyde siempre tenía una silenciosa respuesta que equivalía quitarle un bloque de plomo de la espalda.

Suspiró, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo entraba en equilibrio. Forzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Sapo Clyde y pudo volver a dormirse.

…

Caminaba tan deprisa, ensimismado en sus cosas, que no se dio cuenta que se lo llevó por delante. Su cuerpo regordete no se tambaleó ni nada por el estilo, el del otro, delgado, sí. De hecho, éste perdió el equilibrio y dio un par de saltos sobre un solo pie para no caer de bruces al suelo; absorto también en sus pequeño y complicado mundo, se giró para ver al imbécil que ni siquiera se detuvo a pedirle disculpas.

Cabello castaño y corto, sweater rojo oscuro… más fácil de descifrar que el do más dos. Una sonrisa estilo Mr. Grinch se cruzó por su rostro y no pudo evitar acercársele en silencio y sujetarlo por sus anchas caderas, hundiendo suavemente los dedos en la carne blanda. Tal cual esperaba, Eric se giró, enfurecido igual que cuando se molesta a un gato; un poco más y hubiese jurado que podría escucharlo hacer «¡Ffffsh!» mientras su mirada chocolate adoptaba expresión asesina.

—¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces, idiota? —exclamó, concentrándose para no mostrarse inquieto. Lo que menos necesitaba era cruzárselo y mantener una charla cuando hacía menos de doce horas había soñado que…

_There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Los ojos del muchachito bajaron automáticamente hasta la entrepierna de su agresor, a la que conocía a la perfección en aquel mundo que se formaba cuando cerraba los ojos y el inconsciente se imponía. Scott arqueó una ceja curioso, cuando parpadeó, los ojos de Eric no se despegaron de los suyos, parpadeó un par de veces; tal vez sólo se imaginó que lo miraba allí.

—Si te llevas a alguien por delante, creo que deberías pedirle perdón —explicó, revolviéndole el cabello—. Vamos, Eric, se un niño bueno y educado: discúlpate.

No se cruzaban muy seguido, y las veces en que eso sucedía como máximo intercambiaban fugaces miradas. Pasado el traumático incidente donde le rebeló al castaño que compartían el mismo padre ya difunto y su huida, la realidad para Scott fue que no había otro lugar dispuesto a recibirlo con los brazos y bolsillos abiertos, salvo South Park. Poca gracia le causaba compartir el mismo pueblo con aquel monstruo regordete, así que siempre que se podía presentar una oportunidad y él se sintiera con ganas, gastaría un par de minutos en fastidiarlo, apaciguar su frustración.

Y había algo más escondido en toda esa marea de rencores y recuerdos. Una pequeña criatura que a veces rugía desesperada y exigía _algo_. Ese rugido llegaba desde su subconsciente atravesaba el pre-consciente, su consciente y resultaba tan traumático como los niños que ven al hombre apestoso y sudoroso detrás del disfraz de animalito de tv adorable. Al principio se justificó pensando que era una forma avanzada para fastidiar a pesar de que nunca la puso en práctica. Después cayó en la cuenta de que…

El silencio se tornó aburrido. Scott hizo un mohín infantil, acercándose al rostro de Eric, cuyas piernas temblaron sin que lo notara.

—Estoy esperando.

«¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? —Se dijo Eric— ¡Mándalo al carajo, a donde sea!». Su cabeza era una revuelta que quería una respuesta ácida, las que merecía todo judío o pelirrojo desalmado. Pero no, su lengua tenía un nudo y las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta cual embotellamiento. Todo mientras los malditos ojos azules lo observaban, casi como si leyera todo el caos en su interior.

—Sí, como digas —consiguió articular. Se giró sobre los talones listo pata mandarse a mudar, Scott lo detuvo.

—No, no —dijo… como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de jardín. Eric supo que Scott no tenía ninguna intención sexual hacia él, pero fue imposible no recordar lo soñado antes, fue imposible no comenzar a transpirar. Casi podía sentir la lluvia fría cayendo sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en las manos del pelirrojo, las que, obviamente no tenían intenciones de bajarse el cierre—. Dilo bien.

_Ponte de rodillas…_

—Disculp-… Dis…

_Ahora baja la cabeza._

—¿Si?

_Y…_

—¡Agh! ¿Pero por qué no te vas a la mierda? —chilló colorado hasta las orejas. Al igual que un gato sintiéndose amenazado saca las uñas, sin proponérselo del todo, Eric le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y lo empujó con fuerza para poder salir de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Al menos pudo insultarlo y golpearlo, pudo ser peor.

¿Cuánto tiempo más soñaría esa mierda? ¿Por qué coño soñaba esa mierda?

Dio una fuerte patada a un poste de luz, odiándose a sí mismo.

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

No huyó porque estaba frente a Scott, ni porque su sueño le pareció desagradable. Sino que… huyó de sí mismo, de una idea terriblemente tabú.

…

—Hey, culo de manteca —llamó Kyle conteniendo la risa—. Te estás quedando dormido sobre el puré de papas.

—¿Ah? —murmuró, abriendo los ojos despacio y notando la sensación blanda y caliente del puré sobre su rostro.

Miró a sus amigos, que reían por lo bajo. Ni siquiera le quedaron energías para fulminarlos con la mirada: se pasó las últimas tres noches sin dormir. Raramente, no tenía nada que ver con el encuentro y la huida ante Scott de hacía una semana, simplemente apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y, aunque los ojos se cerraban, parecía que el piloto automático no funcionaba y sólo era alguien despierto en la cama con los ojos cerrados. El sueño aparecía de manera intermitente, pero a lo largo del día, como en ese mismo momento en la cafetería.

Tanteó la mesa y tomó una servilleta, se la pasó por el rostro y dejó la bandeja de comida a un costado. Kyle arqueó las cejas, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó con un deje de alarme en sus palabras.

—No estoy durmiendo bien, judío… Si te quedas dormido en clase o en el almuerzo debe por eso, o quizá tenga conjuntivitis, quién sabe —explicó irónico entre bostezos.

—Vete al carajo, culón —respondió ofendido.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco, dejándose llevar por la nada. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con que el profesor les deseaba un buen fin de semana y que la clase terminó. Cuándo fue que se levantó de la cafetería y se acomodó en su pupitre, no tenía la más remota idea.

Se puso la mochila al hombro y regresó a casa, saludó a su madre con un gesto y fue escaleras arriba. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sacudiendo levemente el colchón, giró la cabeza y al no encontrara nada, todo tuvo sentido: el Sapo Clyde _no estaba_ _en su sitio_.

Por más que sonara estúpido e infantil, todavía con quince años no conseguía dormir adecuadamente sin su fiel amigo en la habitación.

Quizá su madre lo puso en la lavadora o algo. Salió de un salto y la buscó en la cocina. Liane dijo que no había entrado a su habitación salvo para guardar su ropa limpia o pasar la aspiradora, en ningún momento tuvo contacto con el Sapo Clyde. Cartman se inquietó cada vez más, ¿sería alguna broma del judío? Debía revisar la escena del crimen, volvió a su habitación y revisó el escritorio.

La vio. Doblada de forma desprolija y con una caligrafía asquerosamente perfecta.

«Estoy esperando.»

Al carajo con sus sueños, al carajo el pene de Scott, el sexo oral o lo que mierda fuese. Ese hijo de puta osó entrar a _su_ habitación como si nada y tocar con aquellas manos sucias al Sapo Clyde… ¿Cómo supo que era una de sus posesiones más importantes y queridas? No importaba, se traba a de algo más que personal y no se lo dejaría pasar nunca en la vida.

Rechinando los dientes, aguardó a que fuera de noche. Era en ese momento donde se sentía más libre y podía trepar por ventanas ajenas con completa seguridad. El sol parecía moverse a milímetros por hora mientras la noche salía tímida, envolviendo el cielo de negro y estrellas. Cartman ya tenía su mochila a mano, con lo necesario para la dulce venganza. Le pareció de lo más estúpido que, después del incidente del chile, el idiota de Scott volviera a cometer el error de su vida: provocar a Eric Cartman. ¿A quienes más tendría que hacerle comer para que el mensaje llegara?

El reloj marcó las diez y media, Cartman salió y se deslizó sigilosamente por los patios traseros, hasta llegar a la zona del gueto, rió por lo bajo cuando vio la casa de Kenny.

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

A unas seis calles de allí estaba la casa de Scott. Cruzó la valla de madera podrida, ¡bingo!, la ventana abierta. Lanzó una cuerda entre las ramas del árbol más cercano a la ventana y comenzó a trepar en silencio, consumido por… no supo definir bien qué lo estaba consumiendo, pero hervía a más no poder. Descansó un minuto sentado en la rama y pegó un pequeño salto hasta la ventana. Miró a ambos lados, nadie en la cama.

—Carajo —pensó en voz alta.

—No sé tú, pero algo me dice que no es legal que hagas este tipo de cosas —dijo la voz del pelirrojo detrás de él.

Con los ojos cuales platos, Cartman se dio vuelta y vio a Scott apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, jugando con algo que parecía un ojo de plástico.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto con fingida paciencia.

—Primero se saluda…

—¡¿Dónde está, hijo de puta? ¿Qué tienes en las manos? —aulló, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia Scott.

—¿Esto? Es un ojito de plástico —respondió como si nada, rió bajito y, antes de Cartman se abalanzara sobre él, aclaró—. De un juguete mío, me lo había regalado… No me acuerdo, ¿de qué pensabas que era?

—Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, Scott —amenazó recuperando la compostura, esforzándose por dominar y exhibiendo una sonrisa cínica—. Sabes perfectamente que no debes jugar con fuego y lo haces de todos modos…

Scott arqueó una ceja, devolviéndole el gesto cínico. Se inclinó un poco, para quedar casa a cara con Eric y le presionó una mejilla con fuerza.

—Eso debí haberlo sabido hace mucho, ahora, mi querido hermanito, ya no tienes nada que quitarme. Ya no tengo nada que perder… en cambio tú, sí —susurró, pegando ambas frentes.

El telón había caído mostrando la verdadera gravedad de la situación: decía la verdad, a Scott no le quedaba nada que arrebatarle. En cambio él estaba allí, desesperado por recuperar a su rana de trapo, acorralado sin salida, sin otra cosa que sus puños y la fuerza que lo había abandonado de repente.

Sin embargo, no abandonó su expresión desafiante, que no le temía a nada. Le dio un manotazo para que le soltara la mejilla.

Hubo un breve lapsus en el que Scott vio el atractivo místico de su medio-hermano en todo su esplendor: la expresión de infante endemoniado, su cabello todavía cortado y peinado perfectamente, los grandes ojos chocolate que brillaban de furia, malicia y miles de cosas más, su voz taladrante, a veces son ese tono de sorna que lo sacaba de las casillas. Por eso su odio comenzó a flaquear con el correr de los años, eso era lo que la bestia oculta exigía: satisfacción.

Tomó a Eric por el mentón y delineó sus labios con la yema del dedo pulgar una y otra vez. Sabía mucho sobre él gracias a la información que recolectó después de meses en terapia, sabía una de sus frases más usadas, sabía de esa manía que tenía con _eso_.

—Dámelo —ordenó Cartman perdiendo la paciencia—. Dámelo y terminemos con esta mierda —Sentía que el cuerpo se le acaloraba, presa de la tención y la incertidumbre de qué querría ese pelirrojo maniaco.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que todo los remitía a una situación del pasado.

—Tienes que rogar por él —aclaró, con lascivia. El corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte, su cabeza ordenó todos los fragmentos de ideas sueltas y, si todo salía según lo esperado, sería una noche de puta madre.

—¿Por qué? —Eric preguntó entre indignado y nervioso. Supuso que Scott quería recordarle lo capaz que era de humillarlo cuando tenía en sus manos algo que importaba, que era suyo. Inevitablemente regresó el recuerdo de la versión distorsionada… respiró pausadamente. No. No sucedería.

Sólo fue un estúpido sueño.

_And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

—¿Quieres a tu rana o no?

Obedeció porque creyó que Scott con rogar bastaría. Bastante mal había quedado cuando Kyle le arrancó la cabeza después de contagiarle SIDA. Agachó la cabeza, incluso se puso de rodillas para que el dialogo no fuese la réplica de sus temores y recuerdos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la punta de su nariz, y murmuró de forma atropellada: «Por favor dámelo».

—Muy bien —felicitó Scott, palmeándole la cabeza.

Cartman se mordió el labio inferior, muerto de rabia. El sonido del cierre de unos pantalones bajando le heló la sangre y su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a descontrolarse, las manos le temblaron. Siguió la ropa interior deslizándose por la piel, fijó la vista al suelo,_ deseando con todas sus fuerza que no pasase lo que, obviamente, sabía que pasaría_.

—Ahora… —canturreó, dando un paso adelante—. Vamos, trata de recuperar a tu rana.

—Bromeas —dijo atónito.

Scott se puso de cuclillas, tomó a Eric del cabello muy suavemente, y lo levantó. Ambos pares de ojos se hundieron en los ajenos, buscando descifrar códigos que no existían, todo era más que claro y no había nada que pudiera hacerse para evitarlo. Eric sabía que tenía dos opciones: negarse y dejarle el sapo a Scott, como un trofeo, o succionar hasta que le dijesen basta, chupar las bolas de un maldito pelirrojo.

—¿Me ves cara de chiste? —susurró, tironeando con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, luego se puso de pie—. Recupera tu ranita.

Su rostro ya no podía sonrojarse más, derrotado, Eric dio una lamida rápida al miembro del chico. No se detuvo en examinar su sabor ni nada por el estilo, volvió a pasar la lengua una y otra vez de manera rápida. Scott arqueó la espalda levemente y contuvo un gemido; mientras el castaño continuaba su tarea, le pasó una mano por detrás de la otra oreja rascando suavemente, tratándolo igual que a un gatito.

Nada de lo que dijera haría a Scott cambiar de opinión, sería una pérdida de tiempo excusarse, porque Cartman sabía que el muy cabrón disfrutaría de verlo padecer. Le daría placer sexual, sí, pero no el de hacerle sentir que ganaba. Le daría la mejor mama de su vida, tan buena que se él sentiría en ridículo porque un pendejo le volteaba el mundo a un idiota de veintidós. No se quejaría, todo lo contrario: haría parecer que lo estuvo esperando de por vida, que en vez de humillarlo le hacía un favor.

¿Cuánto de verdad había en esa estrategia?

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now_

Cartman relajó los músculos de cuerpo, que se encontraban tensos. Cerró los ojos y los abrió despacio, exhibiendo un gesto depredador y libre de miedo o vergüenza. Se relamió los labios, como si estuviese a punto de probar el manjar anhelado y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver expresión desconcertada de Scott.

Después de haberlo lamido en su totalidad, comenzó con lo otro. Cada vez que perdía el control mordía con fuerza y el pelirrojo gemía atrapado entre el dolor y el placer. Entonces, para horror suyo, Cartman se dio cuenta de que la actuación terminó y de verdad disfrutaba tenerlo así. Por eso, después de haber succionado, de torturarlo soplando desde la punta hasta el comienzo, se dejó hacer.

_I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now_

Scott lo tumbó a la cama, le quitó la playera blanca, se detuvo un par de minutos en las orejas rojizas, pasando la lengua y tironeando de ambos lóbulos mientras susurraba cualquier cosa. Recorrió su el cuello con besos salvajes, tirando de la piel sin consideración. Eric sabía incluso mejor de lo que había supuesto y percatándose que aquella ocasión podría no repetirse, no se privaría de absolutamente nada.

Tuvo que esforzarse para quedar arriba de Cartman, pues cada tanto éste forcejeaba para invertir la posición; una de sus manos le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer a medias para masajearle, con movimientos toscos, el pene. Dejó un camino de saliva por su torso, Eric se estremeció, jadeaba mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Scott rió de nuevo, deleitándose con su aroma quinceañero.

—Te odio —gimió de manera ahogada—. Eres una mierda.

Una mierda tóxica que sacaba lo peor de él. La pesadilla no radicaba en chupar nada, sino en que le gustaría.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now_

—Sí, como digas —gruñó, abriéndole las piernas y atacando su piel blanca, sin estrenar, exquisita, enloquecedora.

Dibujaría sobre ella muchas manchas de todos los tonos. Ambas manos de Scott se trasladaron a los pezones de Eric, presionaban y retorcían. Por su parte, debido a la altura y flexibilidad del otro, a Cartman no le resultaba fácil hacerle muchas cosas; a penas arañarle la espalda u obligarlo a acercar el rostro para hincar los dientes sobre sus labios, sentir la ortodoncia fija y aplastarle la lengua, como mínimo tener el control en algún rincón de su cuerpo.

Lo odiaba, por pelirrojo, por cabrón, por idiota, por haberlo estafado. Lo odiaba porque se sentía genial y querría hacerlo de nuevo, porque tendría que buscar excusas para ello. Scott conseguía hacerlo caer bajo, en una espiral bizarra inentendible.

Los dedos largos metiéndose en su boca lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los mordió con fuerza pero Scott no los retiró.

—Déjalos bien húmedos —ordenó—. O dolerá.

Mordió y humedeció a la vez. Los sintió metiéndose de a dos dentro suyo, dando vueltas, causándole cosquillas y un dolor punzante que fue disminuyendo. El tercero volvió a doler y volvió a calmarse mientras todos se removían. Disfrutando de la incomodidad que le causaba esperar la estocada final, Eric se mordió la lengua con fuerza al tiempo que Scott lo daba vuelta y, en un movimiento rápido, sin aviso, entró.

El gemir adolorido o llorar fue sustituido por un tic en el ojo, la habitación deba vueltas y el pelirrojo lo tomaba por las caderas para comenzar el interminable vaivén. Lo escuchó contener la risa, y, ansiando borrarle la mueca satisfecha del rostro, exigió:

—Más rápido, niñita llorona.

Claro que le dolió, claro que hubo una sensación cálida saliendo de él, claro que podría tratarse de sangre. No importaba, el éxtasis se abría paso cual bestia furiosa en un bosque. Se desvanecieron las barreras familiares, de rencores pasados, de lo que fuese. Tenían una dualidad equilibrada, monstruosa, terriblemente tóxica y la dejarían intacta si querían aquello volviera a pasar.

Scott respiraba sobre su nuca con fuerza, Cartman intentaba sincronizar el ritmo hasta que lo sintió correrse dentro suyo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todas sus vértebras y también llegó al jodido clímax, bañado en sudor, agotado, excitado y un poco adolorido. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y se aferró a una almohada, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. La mano del pelirrojo le recorrió la cabeza de nuevo (¡qué obsesión, por Dios!), esta vez con cierta "dulzura" para compensar toda la brusquedad anterior. Cartman la apartó.

—No quiero tu puta lástima —advirtió severo. Scott rió y le dio una nalgada mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama—. Dime dónde está mi Sapo Clyde —insistió con un hilo de voz.

Scott se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del menor, pasando las yemas de sus dedos desde la nuca hasta donde la columna terminaba. Dejó caer su peso entre la mitad de colchón libre y Eric, besándole sobre el oído y cada vez que éste levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro, Scott la empujaba hacia abajo, saboreando lo bien que acabó llevando las riendas en todo ese plan improvisado y loco.

—Lo escondí bajo tu cama —canturreó—. Debiste buscar bien antes de venir aquí, tontito.

Cartman mordió las sábanas, frustrado y divertido de su propia impaciencia inconsciente. Tal vez lo supo todo el tiempo, tal vez no.

—Ah… ¡vete a la mierda!… eres…

Dañino y excitante.

Tóxico.

* * *

Toxic © Britney Spears  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Para Moncho, que todavía no pudo digerir que haya hecho un Scottman donde Cartman fuera seme. Espero que te guste, y acordate que no es necesario acompañar con el tema de Britney, a nosotras nos copa más el de Local H y hay banda de cover más. Si no hubiese visto el capítulo de "Scott Tenorman debe morir" con vos, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que, indirctamente, cuando lo obligaba a rogar, pedía la posición perfecta para una mamada *-*

Tuve dudas sobre usar Toxic, después recordé que a cartman le gusta el pop y en "Genial-o" se disfrazó de Spears. Creo que es justificativo suficiente.

Saludos.


End file.
